dcfandomcom-20200222-history
All-Star Comics Vol 1 3
:*Atom (Al Pratt) :*Doctor Fate (Kent Nelson) :*Flash (Jay Garrick) :*Green Lantern (Alan Scott) :*Hawkman (Carter Hall) :*Hourman (Rex Tyler) :*Johnny Thunder (John L. Thunder) and the Thunderbolt (honorary members) :*Red Tornado (Ma Hunkel) (See Notes) :*Sandman (Wesley Dodds) :*Spectre (Jim Corrigan)]] Supporting Characters: * Dian Belmont * Hawkgirl (Shiera Sanders Hall) * Inza Cramer * Irene Miller * Joan Williams * Mary James Villains: * Oom * Ape * Burly Billy * Durant * Faversham * Lacy * Mazda the Great * Mike * Wizard Other Characters: * Bannermain * Bill * Mary Rogers * Mike * Mason * Paul Pryer * Regina Paige * Tim Rogers Locations: * Earth's Moon * United States :*Appleville :*Cliffland * Connecticut :*Calvin City :*Calvin College *Gotham City :*Apex Broadcasting *New York City *Salem *Melba Island * Krakatao * Yzgartyl *Panama Items: * Amulet of Anubis * Cloak of Force * Green Lantern Ring * Hammer of Thor * Helmet of Nabu * Miraclo * Nth Metal * Sandman's Gas Gun * Chevegris * Red Moon Stone of Yzgartyl Vehicles: * Nancy K, The * Sancta Joanna, The | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Johnny Thunder (John L. Thunder) and the Thunderbolt Supporting Characters: * Daisy Darling * Theresa Drew Villains: * Edgar Eggwell, Jr. * Mike Other Characters: * Mr. Drew Locations: * New York City Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Notes = * This issue is reprinted in its entirety in ''All-Star Comics Archives'', Volume 1 and ''Famous First Edition'' F-7. * Although this is the first published appearance of the Justice Society of America, the team makes a chronologically earlier appearance in ''DC Special'' #29. This is the Earth-Two origin of the Justice Society, which also includes appearances by the Earth-Two Batman and Superman. In the Post-Crisis environment, the Justice Society makes a chronologically earlier team appearance in ''Secret Origins'' (Volume 2) #31. In the revised origin, Green Lantern and Flash function as surrogates for Batman and Superman, who are no longer considered part of the modern continuity of the 1940s. * Outside of the framing sequence at the beginning and end of this issue, all internal stories are told in flashback. The individual adventures take place prior to the formation of the Justice Society. * The validity of Red Tornado's involvement with the Justice Society is a matter of interpretation. To date, this is Ma Hunkel's only known direct association with the Justice Society. However, as she was invited to attend the group's first official meeting, it is fair to assume that she was a full-fledged member. * The Atom appeared last in ''All-American Comics'' #22. He appears next in ''All-Star Comics'' #4. * Daisy Darling appeared last in ''Flash Comics'' #13. She appears next in ''All-Star Comics'' #4. * Dian Belmont chronologically appeared last in ''Adventure Comics'' #51. She appears next in ''New York World's Fair Comics'' #2. * Doctor Fate appeared last in ''More Fun Comics'' #62. He appears next in ''All-Star Comics'' #4. * The Flash vignette from this issue takes place in the Summer of 1940. Flash chronologically appeared last in ''Flash Comics'' #13. He appears next in ''All-Star Comics'' #4. * Green Lantern appeared last in ''All-American Comics'' #22. He appears next in ''All-Star Comics'' #4. * Hawkgirl appears as Shiera Sanders only in this issue. She chronologically appeared last in ''Flash Comics'' #2. She chronologically appears next in ''Flash Comics'' #3. * Hawkman appeared last in ''Flash Comics'' #13. He appears next in ''All-Star Comics'' #4. * Hourman appeared last in ''Adventure Comics'' #57. He appears next in ''All-Star Comics'' #4. * Inza Cramer appeared last in ''More Fun Comics'' #62. She appears next in ''More Fun Comics'' #63. * Irene Miller appeared last in ''All-American Comics'' #22. She appears next in ''All-Star Comics'' #4. * Joan Williams appeared last in ''Flash Comics'' #6. She chronologically appears next in flashback in ''All-Star Comics'' #2. * Johnny Thunder and the Thunderbolt appeared last in ''Flash Comics'' #13. They appear next in ''All-Star Comics'' #4. * Mary James appeared last in ''All-American Comics'' #22. She appears next in ''All-American Comics'' #23. * Mister Bannermain appeared last in ''Adventure Comics'' #56. He appears next in ''Adventure Comics'' #58. * Oom appears next in ''All-Star Squadron'' #51 as part of Mister Mind's Monster Society of Evil. * Red Tornado appeared last in ''All-American Comics'' #22. She appears next in ''All-American Comics'' #23. * The Sandman appeared last in ''Adventure Comics'' #57. He appears next in ''All-Star Comics'' #4. * The Spectre appeared last in ''More Fun Comics'' #62. He appears next in ''All-Star Comics'' #4. * Krakatoa is mis-spelled "Krakatao" throughout this issue. * Hawkman possesses a weapon called the Hammer of Thor. Whether this weapon is actually the mythical Mjolnir of Norse Legend is unknown. * Johnny Thunder's Thunderbolt is colored blue in this issue, whereas it's usually colored pink. * In this issue, Doctor Fate claims that he was conceived by the elder gods, and as such never had a childhood. This claim contradicts later versions of the Doctor Fate origin story. In one version, he spent twenty-years in the valley of Ur studying under Nabu, and in another, he was instantly aged to adulthood after meeting Nabu as a child. [[All-Star Squadron Vol 1 47|''All-Star Squadron #47]] and ''Secret Origins'' (Volume 2) #24'' * The Cloak of Destiny is referred to as the Cloak of Force in this issue. First Appearances: Ape (Lacy's thug); Bill (a thug); Burly Billy (a pirate); Durant (a millionaire); Edgar Eggwell, Jr. (a criminal); Faversham (a scientist); Lacy (a corrupt police commissioner); Mary Rogers (Tim Roger's daughter); Mazda the Great (a criminal scientist); Mason (police commissioner of Gotham City); Mike (a thug); Mike (Another Thug); Mike (A Photographer); Oom (a villain); Paul Pryer (an investigative reporter); Regina Paige (Mr. Bannermain's niece); Theresa Drew; Tim Rogers (a treasure hunter); Wizard Final Appearances: Ape; Bill; Burly Billy; Durant; Edgar Eddwell, Jr.; Faversham; Lacy; Mason; Mazda the Great (dies in this issue); Paul Pryer; Regina Paige; Mike; Mike; Mike; Theresa Drew; Tim Rogers; Wizard (dies in this issue) | Trivia = * ''America vs. the Justice Society'' #1 establishes that the first (Pre-Crisis) meeting of the Justice Society of America takes place on November 22nd, 1940. To date, no modern information has been provided to challenge this date as the first meeting of the JSA. * The Atom makes reference to the fact that Batman, Robin and Superman were invited to the meeting as well, but were unable to attend because they were busy patrolling. This scene indicates that all three were considered as founding members of the Justice Society. Superman and Batman will team-up with their fellow JSA members in a Hop Harrigan text story featured in ''All-Star Comics'' #8. Robin will not become an official member of the JSA until well into adulthood. * The Atom also makes reference to Scribbly, a child character featured in All-American Comics. | Recommended = * Adventure Comics * All-American Comics * All-Star Comics * All-Star Squadron * America vs. the Justice Society * DC Special #29 * Flash Comics * Green Lantern (Volume 1) * JSA * JSA All-Stars * JSA Classified * JSA: Strange Adventures * Justice Society of America (Volume 1) * Justice Society of America (Volume 2) * Justice Society of America (Volume 3) * More Fun Comics * Secret Origins (Volume 2) #31 * Young All-Stars | Links = * All-Star Comics article at Wikipedia * All-Star Comics series index at Mike's Amazing World of DC Comics * Justice Society of America article at Wikipedia * Justice Society of America article at Don Markstein's Toonopedia * Justice Society of America article at the Hembeck Files * DrakeSix's Justice Society of America Web Site * JSA: Fact File * JSA Chronology }}